


I want more

by Spobylove9



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: Annie Edison is in love with Jeff winger, and she wants nothing more than to call him up and tell him that, Jeff Winger is in love with Annie Edison and he has been holding it in for far too long.
Relationships: Annie Edison & Jeff Winger, Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Late night texting

It was late and Annie knew she should be in bed sleeping because she had a big test tomorrow but instead she was on her couch staring at her phone, wanting nothing more than to call him and tell him to come over. She typed out a text, 

“Want to come over? her eyes scanned her phone and her fingers danced around above her phone, but she couldn't send it. What if he rejected her? Or worse what if he called her a child again? She couldn't handle that again, but she wanted so badly to talk to him, to tell him how she felt, that all those kisses actually meant something to her, that she wanted to be with him, that she loved him. 

Annie crossed her bare legs and shivered a bit, her apartment did not have heating of course and in the winter that got kind of annoying. She deleted the text and started again, but this time she sent it . 

“Are you awake?” 

She watched her phone and waited until he responded 

“Yeah” Jeff was always simple and to the point when he texted 

“Why are you awake?” Jeff sent another text “don't we have a test tomorrow, I'd have had you pegged to be in bed by nine” 

“Well maybe you don't know me very well” Annie added a wink emoji and her heart beat got faster and faster as she nervously waited for his reply 

“Oh I think I do” Jeff put the same emoji and Annie settled back down, feeling calmer at the thought that maybe he liked her too, just maybe. 

“So what are you doing?” Annie typed out before her phone began to ring and of course it was Jeff. she paused before answering 

“Hey” she said with a slight hitch in her voice 

“Hey babe” Jeff smirked, she could feel it through the phone and she practically moaned when he called her babe but she restrained herself. 

“What are you doing?” Annie asked, her voice barely a whisper 

“Just laying in bed” Jeff responded “I was going to bed but now” he paused 

“Now what?” 

“Well now I'm talking to you” Jeff said with a chuckle “so why are you up so late?” he asked as he looked at his alarm clock and realized it was almost one in the morning. 

“Oh I umm couldn't sleep” Annie muttered, wanting to say more but not knowing how 

“Why not?” Jeff asked 

“Oh” Annie paused not knowing what to say “I don't know” she sighed, feeling like a failure for not telling him the truth. 

“Well maybe i can come over” Annie's heart beat got fast and she turned pink at the idea of Jeff in her house at well past midnight “help you relax” Jeff smiled as he spoke those words, knowing exactly what he meant and hoping Annie did too. 

Annie could hear her heart beat in her ears and she could see her chest going up and down at a very fast pace, her fingers played in her hair and she let out a small sigh. She wanted more than anything for Jeff to come over but what if he didn't mean it? What if he was kidding and she embarrassed herself? 

“Annie?” Jeff breathed out her name

“Jeff” she breathed back “what are you doing?” 

“I think you know what I'm doing babe” and there it was again, babe, and Annie could feel herself leaning into the phone wanting to be able to feel him next to her, his breath on her skin. 

“Jeff don't joke around with me” Annie said, wanting to come off as confident and assertive but falling short 

“I'm being serious” 

“What do you want Jeff?” Annie asked, wanting him to tell her exactly what he wanted from her before she took this any further. 

“You” Jeff breathed the word into the phone and Annie melted into it “I want you Annie, I want to touch you and kiss you, I want to be inside you Annie” he whispered the last part, slightly worried how she would react to that.

Annie felt herself tighten as Jeff spoke into the phone and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips “come over” she said right before she hung up the phone.


	2. I love you

It was nearing two in the morning, Annie was sitting on her couch starting to think that Jeff was playing with her and he wasn't going to come, it wouldn't be the first time Annie had been stood up but it was definitely the most hurtful. She was sipping on her second glass of wine and attempting to think of something else when there was a loud knock on her door. She placed her glass down and made her way to the door, pulling it open so her eyes could meet Jeff's. He was standing on the other side of the door with his usual smirk. He was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt which was a lot more casual than she was used to seeing Jeff and she kind of liked it. 

Jeff's eyes were wide as he scanned her up and down, all she wore was an oversized sleep shirt with bare legs, he had always dreamed of seeing this much of Annie but now that she was half naked right in front of him all he could do was stare with his mouth hanging open. 

“Jeff?” Annie giggled and flushed pink as she shifted her feet and motioned him to come in, he followed her into her apartment and watched as she closed the door behind them. “Are you okay?” she laughed 

“Yeah” he smiled “I've just never. I've never umm” 

“You've never what?” Annie teased as she took a small step closer to him, her hands brushing against his 

“I've never seen you” Jeff was flustered which never happened to him “without pants”

“Oh come on” Annie smiled as she crossed the divide between them, their bodies almost touching “I almost always wear skirts, you've seen my legs Jeff” 

“So not the same” he muttered as he reached out for her hand, intertwining their fingers gently 

“Why not?” Annie asked as she leaned closer to him, their lips only inches apart 

“Annie” Jeff smirked, finally regaining some of his senses “because when you wear a skirt I can't do this” Jeff's free hand fell to her thigh and traced her skin up to her panty line and she moaned slightly 

“Yes you can” Annie teased him, her breath warm against his face 

“Fine” Jeff smiled a devilish smile as his fingers pushed her panties out of the way and he let himself touch her wet folds “you're wet Annie” he breathed out as his fingers traced her hole and she rocked her hips into his hand

“Jeff” she moaned as he plunged one finger deep into her, her nails digging deep into his back as she moaned his name into his ear over and over, he pulled out and then back in with two this time, she moaned loader and he felt himself harden as she said his name

“When you wear your little skirts” Jeff smiled as he cupped her face and made her look into his eyes “I think about doing this every time I see you, I think about tearing your clothes off and burying myself inside you” Annie moaned as he went faster with each word he spoke 

“I think about making you scream my name” he whispered as he leaned in and placed a soft gentle kiss to her lips, but she pulled him back, her hands in his hair as she pressed her lips to his in a heated and passionate kiss, her mouth opened and she moaned into him as she rocked her hips down into his hand. 

“Jeff” Annie dropped her hands to were his where and pulled him out of her, feeling empty at the loss. “I want you inside of me” Annie said confidently but breathily as Jeff smiled at her 

“Are you sure?” Jeff asked, Annie smiled but didn't answer, instead she placed her hands at the top of his pants and then pushed her fingers under the elastic waistband, pulling his pants down and then his boxer briefs right after. Annie smiled as she let her fingers wrap around his cock, Jeff winced when she touched him. 

“Do you want me?” Annie asked as she stroked his cock up and down, her other hand on his chest as she eyes him down hungrily. 

“Oh god” Jeff moaned “yes” 

“Say it Jeff” Annie whispered into his ear as she pulled her top over her head to reveal her matching pink bra and panties

Jeff couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful, she was perfect in every way; he was entranced by her, her smell, her eyes, her body. Everything about Annie made Jeff fall deeper into love with her. 

“I love you Annie” Jeff let out before his brain could stop him, Annie dropped her hands and stared at him dumbfounded.

“What did you say?” Annie asked 

“Nothing” Jeff hung his head in embarrassment, “I didn't mean” 

“Oh” Annie looked down, her heart fell when she heard those words. He didn't mean it, which meant he didn't love her. 

“No wait” Jeff said as he took her hand and pulled her back to him “I do love you Annie, I just didn't mean to say it. I don't want to scare you away but I, I do love you”

Annie smiled brightly, “nothing you say with scare me away Jeff” 

“Really?” Jeff asked, pulling Annie closer to him 

“I love you too” Annie whispered, and Jeff placed a kiss on her forehead and then pulled her tightly against him. 

“Jeff” 

“Yes Annie” 

“I couldn't sleep because I wanted to tell you that” Jeff smiled at this, Annie pulled away and looked up and him. 

“That's me every night for the past two years” Jeff laughed and placed a peck on Annie's lips.


	3. Mistakes

Jeff Winger had never told a woman that he loved her before, that was until last night when he told Annie that he was in love with her and then they spent the whole night cuddling which Jeff usually didn't cuddle but when it came to Annie, well he would cuddle with that girl until he died if he could. The next morning Jeff woke up in Annie's bed, he slowly opened his eyes and then turned to look at the girl who was naked and curled up into his side. He couldn't help the smile that escaped his lips when he watched her sleep, god she was perfect. 

Jeff leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her forehead “Good Morning babe” 

Annie moaned and turned over to keep sleeping but Jeff had other plans, “Annie” he whispered as his hands began to rub her body up and down, drawing circles on her hip bones with his thumb. 

“Jeff” Annie moaned out as her eyes finally opened and she saw Jeff looking right at her, he smiled and she felt her heart jump. 

“We have to get up” Jeff gave her his usual Jeff smirk “Unless” he started to say something but Annie interrupted him once she saw the time on her alarm clock. 

“Oh my god! Our test is in ten minutes Jeff” Annie jumped up and Jeff watched her boobs jiggle as she did “we are going to be late, get up!” Annie ran around her room getting clothes on as fast as humanly possible, Jeff slowly got up and walked over to her. Taking her hands in his

“Breathe” he smiled and she melted at his genuine concern for her 

“Get dressed” Annie smiled at him “we can't miss this test, it's important” 

“Oh but I think we can” Jeff smirked as he pushed Annie's cardigan off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, his hands on her waist, pulling her tank top up 

“Jeff” Annie took his hands “your like a horny teenager” she rolled her eyes 

“Can you blame me” he chuckled as he looked her up and down and Annie flushed pink. He removed her shirt and then began rubbing his hands over her breasts, rubbing circles on her hard nipples and then he pulled her in for a kiss, his mouth opened and she followed suit, her hands in his hair as she moaned his name into his mouth. He continued to play with her nipples but let one of his hands explore further down, tracing down her stomach and reaching the top of her skirt. He traced along the top of her skirt before dropping his hand to her thigh, she gasped as he let his fingers push her panties out of his way. 

“Wait” Annie moaned out “stop” Jeff stopped and looked into her eyes 

“What's wrong?” he asked   
“I don't want your fingers” Annie smirked, her hand dropping to his crotch, she wrapped her fingers around his cock through his boxer briefs “I want you inside of me Jeff” 

Jeff smiled and pushed his boxers down, Annie taking his cock in her hands and then falling to her knees, she traced the tip with her thumb as she rubbed the shaft, Jeff moaned as she leaned closer and placed a kiss to the tip before opening her mouth and taking him into her. She let her hands reach up and rub his stomach as she licked and sucked on his hard throbbing cock. “Annie” he moaned as she pulled back, licking the precum from his tip and then licking her lips as she looked into his eyes. “Fuck” Jeff smiled as he grabbed her and pulled her back up, he pushed her down on the bed and then got on top of her. 

Annie took his cock and placed it in front of her entrance and Jeff pushed inside half way, Annie let out a moan that he swallowed with a kiss just as he pulled almost all the way out before he pushed all the way in. he could feel her tight walls clenching around him and he knew he wouldn't last long. “Jeff. Jeff” she gasped for air as he plowed into her over and over, his thumb tracing gentle circles on her clit and his mouth kissing down her jaw line and her neck. 

“Faster” Annie moaned and Jeff obeyed, picking up the pace and getting closer and closer to his end. 

“Annie” groaned into her neck, she pulled him into a heated kiss just as they both came into each other. 

“Fuck” Jeff moaned as he flopped off of her and landed beside her. 

“Yeah” Annie smiled at him. 

A few moments pass before either of them speak, “Wait you didn't use a condom did you?” Annie asked 

“No” Jeff's eyes got wide at the question “I thought you were on the pill”

“I'm not” Annie responded; but before either of them could even think about what they just did Annie's phone began to ring. 

“Hello?” Annie answered the phone 

“Where are you?” Britta asked “you missed the test, is everything ok?” 

“Everything is great” Annie smiled as she hung up the phone and tossed it aside.


End file.
